Always, Severus Snape
by Temper4nce
Summary: [OS] Hermione & Severus... Un changement de situation possible après la guerre?
_**Bonjour tout le monde,**_

 _ **J'espère que vous allez bien. Je vous présente donc mon tout premier HG/SS que j'ai écrit pour rendre hommage à Mélanie. Une auteure de ce site qui nous a offert la possibilité de découvrir la fiction "Quand la lionne se bat" à travers sa merveilleuse traduction. Je voulais lui dédicacer un OS afin que chaque personne venant le lire ait une pensée pour elle. Je n'aime pas l'idée qu'elle ne soit qu'un simple nom d'auteur relégué à travers d'autres milliers de profils et qui sera oublié dans quelques mois. Donc RIP Mélanie…**_

 _ **Je dédicace aussi cet OS au #SilverQuintuordeSeverusSnape qui a une page fan sur Facebook. Ce quintuor m'avait fait rire lors d'une petite plaisanterie sur le Répertoire de fics HP et il m'avait alors inspiré un OS que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'écrire mais que je ferais peut-être d'ici quelques semaines. J'espère qu'elles ne se vexeront pas d'avoir été traitée de folle mais c'est notre Severus national qui le dit donc pas moi :P**_

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

Always, Severus Snape

Hermione Granger regarda discrètement autour d'elle avant de pénétrer dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard alors que le couvre-feu était passé depuis longtemps. Elle n'était pas inquiète à l'idée de contourner le règlement puisque que personne n'en saurait jamais rien. Après la guerre, elle avait été la seule du trio d'or à décider de revenir à Poudlard pour finir ses études et décroché ses ASPIC tant convoité. Alors Harry et Ron n'en sauraient fichtrement rien! La Gryffondor soupira en repensant à ses deux meilleures amies inscrit au bureau des Aurors en tant qu'apprentis. Ils avaient encore tant à faire…

À pas de loup, Hermione se rendit au fond de la bibliothèque où se trouvaient les fameux PIMMI. Ce qui veut dire: Parchemin à l'Image du Monde Moldu d'Internet. Ils étaient seulement accessibles à la bibliothèque pour éviter que les élèves ne passent des heures incalculables dessus et qu'ils n'en délaissent leurs études. La grande nouvelle était tombée plusieurs mois auparavant; les moldus connaissaient l'existence du monde magique et de tous les récents évènements survenus ces dernières décennies. Après enquête, le Ministère de la Magie avait retrouvé la taupe. Il s'agissait de J.K. Rowling. Une sorcière ayant fait ses études à Poudlard de 1976 à 1983 et ayant décidé de relater les faits historiques récents de la communauté sorcière. Le plus incroyable dans cette histoire était que les moldus n'y avaient vu que du feu et pensait que toute cette histoire n'était que de la pure fiction inventé par son auteur. Cependant, cela s'était joué à un cheveu et l'histoire n'était pas restée sans conséquences. Le Ministère avait dût doubler ses efforts quant au repousse-moldu près de la voie 9 3/4 ou encore concernant le Chaudron Baveur. J. K. Rowling avait alors été punie par la loi et était condamné à vivre dans le monde moldu pour une durée indéterminée.

Hermione l'aurait admiré si l'auteur n'avait pas été autant dans les détails concernant l'histoire du trio d'or. Enfin, c'était Harry qui en était le plus à partir vu que l'auteur l'avait mis en personnage principal de cette histoire. Sans compter que Rowling avait été mis au courant de beaucoup de détails tenu secrets jusqu'à présent et qui se retrouvaient étalé au grand jour. Tous les sorciers étaient au courant de tout dans les moindres détails et Rowling n'était toujours pas décidé à avouer son plus grand secret. À savoir: comment avait-elle fait pour fournir une histoire aussi riche en éléments personnels?

La Gryffondor pouffa au souvenir de la réaction de son professeur de potions lorsqu'il avait vu sa vie privée étalée au grand jour. Il était d'ailleurs entré en procès contre J.K. Rowling pour divulgation de faits relevant de la vie privée et une tentative de meurtre préméditée. En effet, le professeur Snape était mort dans les livres relatant les aventures d'Harry Potter et il soupçonnait l'auteur de vouloir l'assassiner pour que son histoire reste fidèle à la réalité. Mais ce n'était pas encore ça le plus gênant pour le professeur Snape. Ce dernier devait à présent faire face à une horde de fans en furie qui le pourchassait dès qu'il mettait un pied dehors. Il en avait tellement assez d'entendre sur son chemin des "After all this time? Always" qu'il comptait même le faire passer en marque déposée à son nom.

Enfin bref, les choses s'étaient un peu calmer depuis quelques temps et Hermione adorait s'adonner à un nouveau passe-temps; le monde des fanfictions sur Harry Potter. Elle avait été terriblement choquée à la lecture de certaines fictions. L'imagination des personnes pouvait aller loin, très loin parfois. Mais de fil en aiguille, Hermione avait découvert un pairing un peu inédit à ses yeux avant de commencer à en lire sans arrêt et à finir par y adhérer. Ce soir, elle comptait bien finir sa lecture de la vieille en toute tranquillité. Après tout, l'aventure dans laquelle elle se retrouvait plongée avec son professeur de potions en chef de l'espionnage était plus que palpitante.

Hermione rougit en repensant au Professeur Snape. Professeur qu'elle avait toujours admiré depuis sa scolarité et qu'elle tenait en haute estime depuis qu'elle connaissait à présent son chemin de vie. Hermione avait donc tenté de l'approcher pour apprendre à mieux le connaître et dans le but également de voir la possibilité d'affuter encore plus ses connaissances dans le domaine des potions. Cependant, le professeur Snape avait été très clair sur le fait qu'il ne voulait pas d'assistante après trois demandes consécutives d'Hermione. La Gryffondor s'était alors retrouvé dépité et s'était trouvé un autre moyen d'apprendre à connaître le professeur Snape d'après l'avis de ses fans moldus à travers la lecture de fanfictions. Et il fallait dire que le professeur Snape avait son petit succès auprès de la gente féminine. Il fallait dire son "Always" était juste très… Mumm. Hermione ne comptait plus les fois où elle avait eu des frissons lui parcourant tout son corps lorsque le professeur Snape utilisait ce mot. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule fille à s'en attendrir vu que d'autres filles de l'école admiraient son amour pour feu Lily Evans et rêvait d'avoir un homme les aimant d'une telle manière plus tard. Snape commençait d'ailleurs à ne plus savoir où se mettre…

La Gryffondor ricana au souvenir de l'incident survenu il y a quelques mois. Quatre filles moldus avaient entreprit le voyage jusqu'à Poudlard en croyant dur comme fer à son existence. Les barrières de protection du château n'avaient pas fonctionné sur elle et elles s'étaient invitées à l'intérieur du château durant de longues heures. Le professeur McGonagall avait décidé de les laisser profiter un petit peu avant de leur effacer la mémoire. Tout cela au détriment du professeur Snape.

Les quatre jeunes filles, toute vêtu alors d'un t-shirt portant un portrait du professeur Snape avec en dessous un #SilverQuintuordeSeverusSnape, s'étaient mise à pourchassé le professeur de potions à travers toute l'école dans le but de décrocher une retenue en sa compagnie. Le pauvre s'en était sortit de justesse et Minerva avait même poussé la blague un peu plus loin en lui refilant la surveillance des quatre jeunes filles jusqu'à l'arrivée du Ministère de la Magie pour les récupérer et les renvoyer chez elles. Elles sont finalement retournées chez elle à contrecœur en tentant malgré tout d'emmener le professeur de potions avec elle. La journée s'était clôturé par un "Quel succès, Severus!" de la part de Minerva et une retenue pour Hermione de la part de son professeur préféré pour s'être moqué de lui durant tout son calvaire.

Hermione retourna finalement à sa lecture du moment; "Quand la lionne se bat". Elle rougit alors si elle était prise sur le fait. Un pairing M avec elle-même et le professeur Snape en couple principal… Par Merlin! Pourvu que jamais personne n'en sache rien…

Caché derrière une des étagères de la bibliothèque, Severus regardait Hermione Granger avec des yeux ronds. Il y a quelques temps, il avait trouvé un PIMMI mal éteint et était donc tombé sur la lecture de son précédent utilisateur. Qu'elle n'en fut pas sa surprise en tombant sur cette histoire loufoque le concernant lui et Miss Granger. Il avait alors décidé d'attendre le retour du petit plaisantin pour lui coller une correction dont il se souviendra pour lire de telles absurdités. Absurdités qu'il avait dont il avait lu tout le contenu et jusqu'au bout et apprécié un minimum! Mais c'était tout de même impensable pour lui. Cependant, la découverte de Miss Granger le mettait dans tous ses états et changeait peut-être un tout petit peu sa vision des choses. Mais avant d'envisager quoique ce soit, il en devait une à Miss Granger pour s'être moqué de lui quand ces "folles" de moldues s'étaient jetées sur lui! Ses fesses s'en souvenaient encore!

_ Miss Granger, susurra Severus alors qu'il s'était avancé discrètement vers la Gryffondor. Puis-je savoir ce que vous lisez avec tant de passions dans vos yeux.

Hermione sursauta violemment tandis que son professeur l'interrompait dans sa lecture d'une scène plutôt distrayante au sens propre comme au figuré.

_ Pro… professeur, articula difficilement Hermione en tentant d'éteindre le PIMMI.

_ Inutile de l'éteindre Miss Granger, sourit Snape d'un air sarcastique. J'ai vu ce que vous lisiez! Mais là n'est pas l'important dans l'immédiat…

Hermione frissonna alors que son esprit interprétait les dernières paroles de son professeur en le prenant comme une promesse.

_ Il me semble que le couvre-feu est passé depuis longtemps, repris Snape. Je n'ai donc pas d'autres choix de vous coller en retenue Miss Granger. Demain soir, vingt-heures tapantes dans mon bureau!

Hermione se mit alors à rougir intensément sous l'œil attentif de son professeur de potions. Des scènes qu'elle avait alors imaginées suite à ses nombreuses lectures défilèrent dans son esprit à toute vitesse. Il fallait dire que le bureau du professeur Snape était un lieu où elle adorait se retrouver en toute intimité avec lui selon les auteurs moldus.

Severus chancela alors qu'il utilisait la légilimencie sur son élève afin de comprendre la nature de son rougissement. Il fit face à des scènes lubriques et Severus s'en retrouva quelque peu gêné mais il était hors de question d'annuler la retenue!

_ Venez Miss Granger, dit alors finalement Snape. Je vais vous raccompagner à votre dortoir.

Severus leva alors les yeux au ciel tandis qu'Hermione s'imaginait encore milles et un scénario.

_ Pourquoi faut-il "toujours" que vous repensiez à vos lectures Miss Granger? S'impatienta Snape. C'est assez gênant à la longue… Miss Granger, vous m'entendez?

"Toujours" avait été le mot de trop… Hermione marchait déjà telle une automate avec un sourire béat et un air rêveur sur le visage. Snape eut alors le sentiment que leur relation allait bientôt prendre une tournure radicale. Surtout quand Hermione prenait inconsciemment la direction de ses appartements privés. Mais elle n'allait quand même pas s'inviter chez lui?! Si?


End file.
